Marauders Halloween
by Lenore483
Summary: Sirius Black, the dramatic Vampire. Remus Lupin, the guilt-ridden Werewolf. James Potter the forlorn Inferi. Peter Pettigrew the confused and pissed off Mummy. The monstrous quartet tries to find Sirius long lost love, Mina. Silly little one-shot of the Marauders!


**Halloween**

On his right, the Werewolf howled. He looked into the golden eyes of his best friend, and they both smirked.

Most would find it weird for a Werewolf and a Vampire to be best friends, but Sirius Black was no regular Vampire. And Remus Lupin was no regular wolf.

Other would find it weirder with the addition of their other best friend, Inferi James Potter.

They stood on a hill in the forbidden forest, overlooking the other creatures in it. It had been a long time since they all-

His thought process was broken as the last of their quartet arrived. Never a dull moment with the four monsters, his entrance was not one to be missed.

He stumbled and fell face first with a grunt muffled by the bandages he was covered with. The Mummy said a lot of stuff that was muffled and indistinguishable through the bandages.

"Shush Peter, I'm doing my narrating."

He was sure the other monsters were all rolling their eyes at him, but he didn't care. He cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? oh yes!"

It had been a long time since they all had died, except Remus who had instead just become stuck in his Werewolf form.

But tonight they had gathered for one purpose.

"Tonight we find my lost love, Mina," Sirius said out loud.

The Werewolf howled in response, the Inferi groaned and the Mummy said a lot of stuff that nobody else understood. It was probably profanities, some could speculate Sirius had bandaged the Mummy's mouth so he wouldn't offend his dear sweet love, Mina. James and Remus would neither confirm nor deny this if asked, the Vampire had promised snacks afterward and they weren't going to jeopardize that. The Mummy would probably agree with them - if he could talk that is.

Sirius flicked his long black silk cape around him, surrounding him in darkness as he floated through the forest to their destination.

The Werewolf crouched low on all fours, legs moving with an elegance unmatched by normal wolves.

The Inferi made a strangled noise and started moving forward, limbs moving in odd ways as they had stiffened up in his death.

The Mummy grumbled and started moving, only to walk straight into a tree.

If anybody could have understood what he started spouting off, they would have heard a lot of colorful words. Knowing their friend all too well, any of the other three monsters could probably have recited verbatim his muffled words.

The Vampire sighed, they might be his best friend's, but at the pace they were moving they would never be able to reach the castle before the sun had risen in the sky.

Contrary to popular belief, the Vampire could move in sunlight, but most of his activities happened at night or in a shadowy alcove. He wasn't repelled by symbols of religion either, he just needed to find a way around them most of the time. He was not fond of garlic, but that had more to do with personal taste and less to do with allergies. He had a fondness for silk, but he blamed that on his upbringing.

His Inferi friend was very different than him. With one purpose in mind, he moved with determination to fulfill it. No one knew what would happen when he finally managed to catch his prey, brains were the foe and what he wanted most in the world.

The Werewolf stalked his prey, keeping a distance until his flock would gather with him and help take down the victim together. But the canine had little need to keep his prey and did not want to play with his food. As most Werewolves, he went for the heart and left it bleeding, his own heavier for it. A Werewolf with a conscience was a sad sight to behold.

The Mummy was a mystery. Lately, the other monsters had seen little of him, arriving when they thought they had lost him, disappearing suddenly. He seemed to be talking in riddles or saying stuff the others didn't understand. Often they found what he had written down was in a different language, hieroglyphs he had called them. The Werewolf promised the vampire it was just runes they took together, but he wasn't sure.

They moved through the forest like they always moved together, the Inferi determined on a different goal than the others, but supporting the Vampire nonetheless. The wolf seemed to want to keep them all together, the Vampire leading them forward, used to the darkness, and lending it to cloud him, and make him alluring. The Mummy had a hard time keeping up.

Sirius sighed. "Moony can you keep an eye on Wormtail?" The wolf barked and moved to make sure the Mummy didn't crash into every single tree.

"Prongs keep up!" The groan sounded a bit like he said his name, but the dragged out, 'Padfoot' might as well just have been an exclamation of tiredness. The Inferi had been kept up late at night with thoughts of his love. It could be argued that his moans and groans of distress as his pursuits failed sounded more like a teenage angsty boy, than an Inferi.

Sirius had only one thing on his mind that night, Mina. It felt like forever since he had last gazed upon her beautiful face. Time for a Vampire was like a river flowing too fast, and yet it was all spent in agony that he had lost his one true love.

An eternity of misery without his Mina, an eternity of longing for her. Most men would die or kill for the love of a woman half as amazing as her, but he defied the laws of nature and lived for her. Hoping to be reunited with her, waiting while praying that magic would come through for him and call her back from the dead.

And then he had found out she was close by, in a castle in the highlands.

Convincing his friends hadn't been hard, they were loyal after all. But their track through the forest was harder and more tiresome than any of them had expected.

They were after a long while out of the forest.

Looking at the castle with the moon hanging in the background, Remus howled. James rolled his dead eyes and groaned at the same time as Peter muttered something.

"At last, I have found the castle where my heart resides." He flicked his cape again, and moved towards the castle, his friends huffing behind him.

They moved up to the castle, managing to sneak in. Monsters have many secrets, and even more tricks, so it was easy - almost too easy.

Holding to the shadows, they found not a soul in the castle, except for the occasional ghost floating by. Higher and higher, they tried to locate the woman that held their friend's heart.

Around a corner or forty, and there _she_ was. The moonlight came in through the window to frame her beautiful face, her hat to the side. Her hair was up in a bun like always, the memories it stirred in Sirius was enough to evoke his deepest desires. Cat like grace, amazing posture, and impeccable robes, she was a vision.

"What are you boys doing out of bed?!" Her wonderful shortly voice rang through the silence, Sirius felt faint, here she was, the woman he had loved for over a century.

"Mina my love. I have traveled the long way through time to find you! We have been united again." He moved closer to her, seeing her shock he was not surprised. The memories in one's soul were hard to bring back to the surface.

"Sirius Orion Black! Stop messing around this instant!" She turned around to face the other three. "All of you, detention. One month. And no Quidditch!"

The Inferi groaned and fell to his knees, the wolf howled, and the Mummy walked into a wall.

"As my lady commands!" Sirius bowed to her and kissed her hand like a gentleman. She snagged the arm back and used it to point up.

"Gryffindor tower, all of you! March!"

"Mina, your angelic face looks beautiful in the moonlight tonight. You always look the best during the full moon." She spluttered before she regained her senses.

"No more Mina nonsense! It's Professor McGonogall to you." When he opened his mouth to protest she cut him off. "Another word and detentions are extended to two months!" He clamped his mouth shut, before smirking at her and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Mister Lupin, I expected better of you. Please refrain from showing any more muggle horror movies to your friends. Bram Stoker's Dracula may be a classic, but your friends are too juvenile to appreciate it!" She huffed and walked off, then she turned around and looked at all of them. "And get out of those silly costumes! You're not fooling anyone."

The four friends sighed and started walking back to Gryffindor tower, defeated.

"Do you reckon Lily thinks Inferi are hot?"

"No one thinks Inferi are hot," Remus said.

"miih dhgiim yhhyuu oooomh," came the muffled response from Peter.

"Thanks, Wormtail," James said and slung a shoulder around him to help with his progress. Peter could still not see a thing, and none of his friends seemed to want to help him.

"I think tonight was a success," Sirius said matter of factly, the others just groaned in response, Remus flicking something at him.

"hummm hhhiii," Peter said.

"Thanks for having my back Pete." Sirius stroked a fake tear of his cheek. "It means a lot."

With that, Wormtail embraced his inner monster and attacked Padfoot. He landed heavily on top of him and proceeded to strangle himself and Sirius with the bandages on him.

Remus and James just laughed.

They might never be monsters, but they would always be friends.

* * *

 **Authors Note: just a silly little one shot after I watched Bram Stokers Dracula and I thought that Mina might be short for Minerva (McGonogall) and of course Gary Oldman being Dracula in that movie meant Sirius got the part.**

 **Why is the narration so dramatic? Because Sirius Black is and always will be a drama queen.**

 **Xx**


End file.
